Love language: Second date
by LeylaAnders
Summary: it's another peak at their relationship CASXDEAN.  Story involved with the love language that i wrote before. Promise I'll write more :D


Tonight Dean had very important plans. No it wasn't homework. No, not groceries. No, he had not to bath his cat. He had a second date with Castiel. He knew where they would go, what they would be doing, but , as girly as it sounds, he didn't have anything to wear.

He stood in his walk-in closet and shuffled through his clothes, again and again. Then his roommate scared the hell out of him shouting 'BOOO!' from behind him. Thanks Sammy.

"Whatcha doing? " he asked in his sing song voice. He had more important matters than to sharing his _private _plans with his friend. Wait, that's what friends are for.

"Well I'm going out with someone and I'm looking for something to wear." Sammy really tried not laugh at that.

"Hmm is this someone name's Castiel"

"Yeees. Why?"

"Nothing, just asking. Well no one really likes him here. Personally I don't know the guy so I can't tell. They're talking that his weird and ignors people. Weird that he talked to someone. "

"A bunch of idiots. He is a really great guy. Kind, fun and someone you want to talk with, a lot." He didn't wanted to tell Sam about Castiel's _inability, _maybe Cas wouldn't want that.

"If you say so. Well, where are you going?"

"Not gonna tell you."

"Ok" _That was too easy. _Sam took his bag and his laptop and headed for his math classes. Leaving trough the door he yelled.

"Green checkered shirt and your favourite jeans." Allways a handy friend. He picked the clothes from the closet, layed them on the bed and headed for shower. It was six. Pm, he had 40 mins to be ready and pick up the brunette from his apartment.

Zipper. Check

Hair. Check.

Breath. Check.

Snuffles. Check.

Wallet. Check.

You look great. Check.

Sticky note pad and sharpie. Check.

The ride to the am...(not gonna reveal it so quickly) theyre destination, was queit. Cas was smiling which made Dean smile too. The brunette weared yellow unzipped hoodie with white cuff's and blue T-shirt with Marvin the Martian on it, he looked adorable._ Man up! Winchester! The guy is good looking not adora..You know that he is _. When they finally parked the car, the blue eyed couldn't believe his eyes. They were at the amusement park. Hmm not bad one either. This one was enormous. Castiel just smiled, again.

"Do you like it?" He asked. When he didn't get an answer he remebered. _Sticky notes, moron_.

He scribled down what he wanted to ask and received a warm hug. Surprised he hugged back. When they started to walk Dean leaved his arm around Castiel's shoulder. At first they went to a stand with cotton candy and popcorn.

_Cotton candy or popcorn? _He wrote down and gave it to his companion.

_Cotton candy. I love sugar._ Dean smiled at that.

"Hello" He greeted the young girl from the stand."I'd like a one small popcorn and big blue cotton candy " He smiled to the girl and receiving a smile back.

"Here you go gents. Have a nice evening."

" Thanks. You too." Castiel started to munch at his treat as soon as his hands were on the stick. (That sounds ... nevermind). Golden Age by **The Asteroids Galaxy Tour **was streaming from the speakers hanging on the high poles that were decorated with chains of colorful lights which seemed to amaze his date. That brought another smile on Dean's face. He walked slowy to him and covered his eyes from behind with his hands. Castiel turned around with a smile and shoved a piece of cotton candy to Dean's mouth.

Then Dean put his arm around Castiel's waist and they walked trugh the alleys admirig the atractions of this amusement park. The blue eyd finished his cotton candy rather quickly and sucking his fingers clean (which atracted attention from the blonde) he tugged Dean's hand and pulled him towards Tunnel Of Fear. Eager to take a ride he glanced at Dean questioningly receiving a nod. He quckly paid for the ride and joined Cas in the wagon. It started slowly, going in to the dark corridor, it was calm. Cas leaned on Dean's shoulder and then BAAAM! An evil claun came out of nowhere laughing evily. Dean didn't flinch, he just didn't. (He did ;)

The ride was nice he had to admit. He took out his sharpie an sticky note pad.

_Did you like it ? :D_

_It was fun _the brunette answered

_Where to now?_

_House of mirrors ?: / _

_Ok : D _

The fact that they don't talk much doesn't bother them. The noting thing is little bit uncomfortable but fun. Cas doesn't seem to mind neither do Dean. He could learn his language. That woud be so much easier, but for now the sticky notes will do. He won't give up so quckly just because he has little problems with talking to him, the prize is worth the struggles.

The House OF Mirrors were quite fun, much laugh were coming from Dean and Cas. Damn, it's such a shame that Cas can't hear himself laughing 'cause man it's the most amazing thing on the world (beside pie...and bacon burge...back on the track)they were almost everywhere. Well not every ride but they seen everything. Cas wanted to go for go carts. It was fun especially when they were chasing and bumping each other.

Dean wanted to go for one more ride. Ferris wheel. It was huge and he loved those things.

When they were on the bench inside. He scribbled.

_Did you have fun?_

_I still am._

_So it was a good idea? _

_Very good and fun_

_It was fun because I was here with a fun person. _Dean wrote

_Me too_

_Ooh I'm jeleous._

_You should be, he has the most amazing eyes on the world. _The brunette scribbled.

_Aaaw stop it you. _Dean wrote down laughing.

_Now you?_

_What? _

_Tell me a copliment :P_

_You have...the most incredible...T-shirt that i have ever seen._

_Thx. You know how to flatter a person :P _Sarcasm.

_HaHa. _

_Seriously I love your laugh. _

_It's propably horrible._

_No. It's beatiful. _With that he kissed, now water eyed brunette. Chastely like he always do. Nothing demanding. Just reasurring and showing that he cares. When he pulled away, he scribbled

_I would really like to learn your language. _

_It isn't so hard I can show you some gestures. _

_I would love that. _

_So this is "How's it going?"_ Then he showed 4 gestures, which Dean horribly wrongly repeated.

_You are doing it wrong. You just said you like goats._

_Omg. Sorry. Im not. I do not like go.. _He stopped writing when a salve of laugh hit his ears.

_Youuu... _

_Sorry but you face was priceless. You just said that you like spaghetti. HAHA_

_For that angelic look you have you are bit devilish. :D_

Cas giggled. Cute, Dean thought.

_I'm learning a new language little bit understanding here_

_Thank you_

_For what? _

_For a really great time. _Then he smiled that one of his content smiles.

So after a short lesson of a "New Language" (that Dean was terrible at) It was a time for a goodbye.

The ride was quiet, Dean pulled over the block where Cas lived. The brunette scribbled.

_My roommate is propably gaping out of the window. She can be a real spectator. _

_Maybe we can put a show for her. _Then he wiggled his eyebrows at his boyriend. Boyriend? He liked he sound of it but it was propably too soon to call this relationship anything. But he won't give up.

Cas laughed at that. That laugh could melt the ice.

_Anna will propably loose her panties. :P_

_HAHA_

Dean walked the blue eyed to the entrance of the block. Cas handed hm a note.

_That would be A Goodbye in my language. _Then he showed 3 gestures to Dean . He didn't even try to repeat.

_But I like that better. _Then Cas stood on his toes to kiss Dean. Startled blonde had his eyes wide open but kissed back_. _It really was great that _Cas_ finally kissed _him_. With that the brunette winked at him and went to his apartment.


End file.
